


Music Exposure

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, Good Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Good Parent Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale decides that he wants a piano in the house.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Music Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! Long time no see on this series. I know. I have a million excuses, but none of them matter.
> 
> For this fic, I do think you need to be aware that I have decided to age up the twins a little bit, so now they're walking and talking a lot more than they would have been as of the last fic. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my fic I hope you enjoy this new installment.

“Now that the twins are getting older, I think I would like to have a piano in the house,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley cocked his head at the angel. “I never knew you liked the piano,” he replied. 

“I just love music,” Aziraphale replied. “And I think it is important to expose the children to it as early as possible. I don’t want to force them to play or anything, I just want them to be exposed to it.” 

“I never said anything against it,” Crowley replied. “I think a piano is a lovely idea. There might just be room for one in our music room,” he said. He closed his eyes and nodded, a cue for the room to come into existence. He thought for a moment. “Perhaps a black grand?” He nodded. “Yes, I think that would do quite nicely.” He smiled. “Shall we go have a look?” 

“You didn’t.” Crowley only shrugged in response. He held his hand out to the angel. Aziraphale took it with a smile and allowed the demon to lead him to their new music room. Aziraphale gasped when he saw it. The space was large and beautiful. It was decorated exactly how Aziraphale would have decorated it had he been given the chance to do so. “Oh Crowley!” He exclaimed once his eyes fell on the piano. “Oh, oh my.” He smiled over to the demon. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I could ask the same question,” Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale ran his fingers over the piano and sighed with happiness. He lifted the fallboard and gently touched the keys. The piano was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his entire life, and he had lived a long time and seen a lot of pianos. “Oh, oh Crowley, this is just-” He sat down. “It has been a number of years since I last played.” He played a scale and closed his eyes, sighing with delight. “Oh my, that is beautiful, isn’t it? I think I might remember a few songs actually,” he said. He closed his eyes and played the first few notes of “Waltz of the Flowers” by Tchaikovsky. He smiled when he realized that he was playing it correctly. 

Crowley joined Aziraphale on the bench to listen to him play. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the angel’s playing. It was, indeed, beautiful. It could have to do with the quality of the piano, but he also knew that Aziraphale had a way with music. He just hadn’t known that the angel was so good at piano specifically. He’d always taken him more for the humming and harp type. Perhaps that was just the stereotype he had in his head about what angels were good at. He should know better since he was once an angel. 

Aziraphale finished and sighed. “Oh, it is so nice to have my hands back on a keyboard again.”

“That was absolutely beautiful, angel,” Crowley said. “When did you learn to play like that?” 

“Oh, I’ve been working on instruments of similar caliber since the harpsichord was first becoming a thing, though I wasn’t any good way back then. But I’ve been working off and on for years. I even got the lovely opportunity to work under Chopin for a short while.”

“Mama plays pretty music,” Agnes said. She must have woken up from her nap and wandered into the music room. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Oh, good morning sweet love,” he said. “Did you sleep alright?” Agnes rubbed her eyes and nodded. He wandered into the room and put her hand on Aziraphale’s leg. 

“Another song?” She sweetly requested. 

Aziraphale smiled. “Sure, my dear,” Aziraphale said. He thought for a moment to try and come up with another song that he still remembered well enough that he felt comfortable to play it without the music in front of his face. He smiled and began playing “Air” by Bach. Agnes swayed with the music. 

“Daddy it’s so pretty!” She said. Crowley stood up and picked her up and began swaying with her. 

“Your mama does a lovely job of it, doesn’t he?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale looked over with a smile. In his distraction, he lost his place and messed up the song a little bit. 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale mused. 

“Another!” Agnes said. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Maybe some other time, darling,” Aziraphale said. 

“I wanna try,” Anges said. Crowley shrugged and put her down. Aziraphale pulled her into his lap. She pressed a key and smiled. She began hitting lots of keys and frowned when it didn’t sound like the song in her head. “How to make it pretty?” She asked. 

“It takes practice, my love,” Aziraphale said. “Lots and lots of practice.” 

Agnes scrunched her nose. “No thank you,” she said. 

Aziraphale laughed. “That’s ok, you don’t have to learn if you don’t want to. Mama just wants it in the house to give it to you as an option.” 

“No thank you,” Agnes said again, squirming to get away. Aziraphale put her down and she ran off to do who knew what. Crowley followed her to keep her out of trouble. Children tended to get into a lot of that. Aziraphale smiled and ran his fingers over the keys again before putting the fallboard down to protect the keys. He closed the door to the room behind him as he left. He didn’t want the children to be in the room messing around without supervision. He would eventually have to get something to keep the kids out, but for the moment, the door would at least give them a moment before a child got into the room. It was a very nice piano and it would be a shame if anything were to happen to it. 

A few hours later, Eden came home from school, bolting into the house almost before Crowley had the car in park. He rushed right up to Aziraphale and smiled. “Let me show you what we learned in music class today!” He said excitedly. He ran to his room to grab his sticks and came back to sit at his little drum set. He counted to himself for a moment before beginning the rhythm. He smiled up to Aziraphale proudly. “Didn’t I do a good job?” 

“Oh yes, you most certainly did,” Aziraphale said. “I am so proud of you.” Eden beamed. “Do you want to see what we got today?” Eden nodded. Aziraphale reached for Eden’s hand and led him to the new music room. He pushed open the door. 

“Oh wow! A piano!” Eden said. “I always wanted to learn!” He said. He rushed over and sat down. He lifted the fallboard and stared at the keys in wonder. 

“I can teach you, if you would like,” Aziraphale said. Eden nodded enthusiastically. Aziraphale snapped his fingers to make a beginning piano book appear. He handed it to Eden. He thought that the best way to learn was to get the children excited about it first. Eden opened the book and started flipping through the pages. 

“Thank you, Mama!” Eden said, hugging his mother. 

The rest of the evening was spent with Crowley in the living room with the twins so they wouldn’t bother Aziraphale and Eden while Eden was starting to learn how to read music. By the end of the night, Eden could already play one whole measure of the first song in the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @just-an-angel-and-his-demon


End file.
